A Day In The Life Of Sharpay
by ForgottenSunlight
Summary: Sharpay peeked around the corner and saw Troy and Gabriella kissing. Sharpay calm down, their only kissing… That’s what boyfriend and girlfriends tend to do… She could actually feel tears prickling her eyes. …then why does it hurt this much… TROYPAY
1. The Day In No POV

Sharpay walked into school, strutting over to her locker, in her white skirt, little pink top, and heels. She looked around her for her brother, Ryan, who soon came walking over, wearing his new green hat.

"Umm, where have you been?!" Sharpay asked him.

"I just went to--..."

Sharpay stopped him halfway through "Oh nevermind!! I dont care! Just be here next time!"

She then stopped, as she saw Troy and Chad walk into school, she went over to them.  
"Hi Troy!" She smiled at him.

He smiled back, weakly. "Hi.."

His eyes darted off past her, and he suddenly ran off somewhere, Sharpay turned around to see him standing with Gabriella, smiling and talking.  
She rolled her eyes and tutted, she then turned around and saw Chad was still there, he was just stood there, then he started laughing at her.  
"What?!" She shouted at him, he just raised his eyebrows so she walked past, ignoring him.

It was drama next, so she walked over to Mrs Darbus's classroom, she was a few minutes early so she sat at her usual desk and started applying some make-up.

Gabriella and Troy were stood at Gabriellas locker.  
"Hey umm we should go to the movies or something tonight." Troy suggested.  
"I'd need to check if its okay with my mom first but yeah we should." Gabriella smiled.  
The bell suddenly started ringing.  
"Looks like we better get to class..." Gabriella linked her fingers with Troys and he smiled at her as they walked down the hall. They got to the classroom and walked inside, everyone was already in there, chatting and stuff while they were waiting for Mrs Darbus to get there... from wherever she was.

Troy went over to chad while Gabriella went and sat next to Taylor.  
Sharpay was still sat at her desk but now she had her back turned away from everyone.

Mrs Darbus suddenly walked in. "Hey class! Sorry im a bit late, i got a little bit caught up... But anyways, today you are all going to be making a skit, i will put you into groups of three... umm Chad, Taylor and Jason! You are in a group. Troy, Sharpay--..."  
Sharpay let out a little squeal and smiled at Troy.

"...And Gabriella! You three shall be in a group together!"  
Sharpays face dropped and she rolled her eyes, but not long after she was grinning at Troy again.  
"Ryan, Kelsi and Martha... You three will work together..."  
Mrs Darbus eventually got all the class into threes. "Now class.. Go work on it, you've got exactly two hours."

Sharpay hesitated and started putting lipgloss on.  
"Sharpay!" Gabriella called from the door, where she was standing with Troy.  
"I'm coming.. I'm coming.. Hold your horses" She said, rolling her eyes.

She got up and walked over to the door where they were waiting for her.

"So...what are we doing this little 'skit' about then?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.  
Gabriella shrugged "Well, we could--.."

Sharpay cut her off "I know! We should have a romantic theme! I could be Troys girlfriend... and you could be... the mom that doesnt want us to be with eachother... Because like, you two are with eachother in real life, so it really would'nt work if you was with eachother on this too--.."  
"Whoa whoa whoa Sharpay..." Troy began,

"That doesnt make sense!" Gabriella added.  
"Okay then Mr and Mrs 'perfect-couple-dont-care-about-getting-a-good-grade-or-not-because-we-want-to-be-with-eachother-all-the-time'!!!" She shouted

Troy laughed and Gabriella giggled at him.

Sharpay whined. "I'm going to find Ryan and work with them!"  
She flounced off around the corner.

"What IS her problem?" Troy said to Gabriella, and they both continued laughing.  
Then the laughing died out and they kind of stood there for a bit, almost awkwardly. Then suddenly they both leaned in and brushed lips, Gabriellas hand rested around the back of Troys neck, and Troy placed his hand on her hip as the kiss deepened.  
They pulled away and the kiss ended. They just stood there in eachothers arms for a moment.  
Then Gabriella broke the silence "umm, i think we better go find Sharpay... because Mrs Darbus aint gonna' let her do the skit with Ryan's group in a four..."

Troy nodded slowly "yeah.. i think Ryan said they were going down to the drama stage to practise theres... so lets check if shes down there."  
Gabriella nodded and took his hand, as they started walking down there.

Gabriella and Troy walked into the drama stage, Ryan and his group were there... But they couldn't see Sharpay anywhere... "Umm hey Ryan, wheres Sharpay?" Troy asked him.

"I dont know... She hasnt been in here..." He replied.  
"Oh okay..." Troy nodded, and him and Gabriella walked back out again.

"Hmm where do you think she is?" Troy asked.

"Shes probably in the bathroom doing her hair or something! I'll go check" And with that Gabriella pushed open the door of the girls bathroom, and walked in. It seemed pretty empty, and it was quiet. "Sharpay!" She shouted, and then she heard a noice come from one of the cubicals.  
"Sharpay, is that you?" She asked, standing outside of the engaged cubical waiting for someone to reply.

Someone coughed and then replied "Yeah, its me. Be out in a minute!"  
"Okay, i'll wait for you outside then" Gabriella replied, and went back out to join Troy.

"Is she in there?" He asked.  
"Yeah, she'll be out soon." She replied.

It was like 5 minutes until Sharpay finally walked out the bathroom doors.

"So, we thought we'd try and work something out with you for the skit..." Gabriella said to Sharpay  
"You decided to go with my idea then? Great! I kinda thought of other things and made it slightly more exciting! Now you've got a better part, Gabriella! You get to be the girl that Troy likes! She likes him too, but shes really shy so she doesn't show it... And now i'm going to be the girl that likes Troy, but he doesnt like her back..." She rambled on, talking fast. "...Okay? That sound cool with you?" She asked them.

"Buuut--..." Troy began.

Gabriella stopped him. "Yeah, sounds good, Sharpay." She smiled.

Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay worked on the skit for the rest of their two hours that they had.

The bell rang and they reported back to Mrs Darbus's classroom.

It was time to perform the skits out to her, and then she would grade everyone on them. So she took everyone down to the drama stage, where they would have to perform their skits one by one.  
She looked at everyone and picked the first people to perform their skit, "ah... Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay... you will be first to perform"

They walked onto stage and began acting out their skit.

It was all going good, and now they were on their last scene, where Sharpay gets really emotional and tells Troy her feelings, then he tries to comfort her the best he can, until Gabriella comes in and he decides to take a leaf out of Sharpays book and tell her his feelings, and he does and then they end up together.

"...I love you! I really do! And you dont know how much it hurts, Troy..." Sharpay snivvled, acting obviously. Troy came closer and wiped the tears off her face. "Its okay, im here.. You're strong.. You'll get through it"

"Thats the thing... i dont think i will" She whispered, as more tears rolled down her cheek. He stepped closer to give her a hug, but she suddenly pulled him towards her face and starting kissing him, she then pulled away and ran off stage...


	2. The Day In Sharpays POV

Sharpay flounced into school and over to her locker. She looked around. _Hmm I wonder where Ryan is…  
_And just then he came around the corner.

Sharpay asked him where he'd been but realised she couldn't really care less to be honest.

Sharpay started walking and then stopped suddenly. _Oh god, theres Troy… should I go over? I really do want to. _She thought for a second then strutted over to Troy and Chad. "Hi Troy!" She grinned.  
"Hi…" He replied, muttering slightly.  
He suddenly gave a really beaming smile. Then he rushed off somewhere. Sharpay turned around and saw him with Gabriella. _Oh…for one moment I actually thought he was smiling at me like that…yeah, keep dreaming, Sharpay…_

She turned around, looking down. Then she noticed Chad was still stood there. _Oh no, smile… quick. _She put her head up quickly and plastered on a grin. He just laughed at her. "What?!" She snapped. She rolled her eyes and flounced past him.

It was drama next, so she wandered into Mrs Darbus's classroom. No one was there. She looked up at the clock. _Oh I'm a few minutes early…well at least I get some time on my own… _She sat down at her desk and took her make-up bag out. At least its something to do. She applied some eye shadow then topped up her mascara. She brushed her hair and then put her make up bag away. She heard the bell ring, and then soon after people starting piling in the classroom. A bit after that she saw Gabriella and Troy walk in the classroom, hand in hand. Sharpay looked down at her lap. _Why oh why did he choose her…he could have had me… _She turned her back on everyone and looked out of the window, trying to distract herself from all the thoughts running around in her head.

Sharpay turned back around and faced forwards, she licked her lips and fixed her hair. Mrs Darbus suddenly burst into the classroom, apologising for being late. She then explained the assignment and said they would all be making a skit in groups of threes. _Oh great, she's picking the groups…ill bet she'll put me with bloody Jason or someone… _She looked up as Troy's name was mentioned and she wondered who he's going to be with… kind of hoping it would be her. And as she thought that Mrs Darbus said her name. She kind of let out a little squeal, and looked at Troy, smiling…trying to see what his reaction to being with her was…but he didn't seem to have one…he was probably just waiting to see who else would be in their group. _Not Gabriella, not Gabriella, please not Gabriella! _

"…and Gabriella!" Mrs Darbus announced.  
_Damn…_ Sharpay was not pleased, her face dropped. _No…cant show it bothers me…smile! _She forced a grin. Mrs Darbus said they had two hours to work on it. _Great! Two hours of watching the lovebirds all kissy kissy and…just…meh… _She kind of mumbled that to herself, she hoped no one heard.

Sharpay got out her lipgloss from her pocket, and started applying some, thinking about what the skit could be about, but mostly to waste time in the very hope that Gabriella and Troy might go along without her and forget about her…

"Sharpay!" Gabriella called from where she was standing with Troy, just outside the door.

Sharpay shouted back and dawdled towards them. She asked sarcastically what they were going to do the skit about, rolling her eyes. But when Gabriella spoke, Sharpay cut her off and started telling her all about her idea. _This is a great idea! Me as Troy's girlfriend and Gabriella as the mom that doesn't want us to be together… Perfect Romeo and Juliet love story… AND I get to at least PRETEND I'm Troy's girlfriend… Hey, its as close as I'll get to the real thing…  
_

Troy started protesting and then even Gabriella did. _Typical…god, I cant handle this…hey I'll storm off and see if they follow and change their mind about the skit and go with my idea… _She shouted that she was going to find Ryan and work with his group. She wasn't really though. She flounced off and hid around the corner. She just stood there and waited for footsteps, she heard none… She peeked around the corner and saw Troy and Gabriella kissing. _Sharpay calm down, their only kissing… That's what boyfriend and girlfriends tend to do... _She could actually feel tears prickling her eyes. _…then why does it hurt this much… _She couldn't take it anymore, she ran off into the bathroom, rushing into a cubical. She slammed the lock shut and then just broke down crying. This has never happened to her before, especially not over TROY. She sat down on the floor, not even caring if it was dirty. She put her head in her hands and silently sobbed.

"Sharpay!" She stopped and listened again as the stranger was calling her name.  
"Sharpay! Is that you?" Someone was outside the cubical. She knew that voice. Gabriella. Sharpay coughed and sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with toilet roll. "Yeah, its me. Be out in a minute!"  
Gabriella said she was going to wait outside. Sharpay waited until she heard the faint sound of the doors closing until she came out of the cubical. She slowly unlocked the door and stepped out, looking at her self in the mirror. _Gosh, I look such a state. _She splashed water on her face and then dabbed it dry with toilet roll. She took out her make-up bag and started re-applying her make-up.

She finished re-doing her make-up and walked out to meet Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella started going on about the skit but Sharpay cut her off yet again and explained her new idea. Which was Gabriella being the girl that Troy likes, and she likes him too but she's too shy so doesn't show it. And Sharpay is now the girl that likes Troy, but he doesn't like her back. _Kind of like the situation right now…except Troy and Gabriella are together… _She paused, waiting for their response to it.

Troy began hesitating again, but Gabriella surprised Sharpay and said that it sounded good.

They worked on the skit for the rest of the two hours that they had, until the bell rang and they walked back to Mrs Darbus's classroom.

Mrs Darbus took them all down to the drama stage to perform their skits so she could grade everyone on them. She chose Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella to perform theirs first.

They were doing good, but when they got onto the last scene, Sharpay started to get a little nervous. She didn't know why… Maybe it was because her character was telling Troy all about her feelings for him, or maybe it was just the fact that she got to hug him… Either one, it wasn't helping thinking about it.

They started the scene, and Sharpay became less nervous, and just got into it.

"...I love you! I really do! And you don't know how much it hurts, Troy..." Sharpay cried, acting. She watched as Troy came closer to her, gently put his thumb up onto her face and delicately wiped away her tears. "Its okay, I'm here…you're strong…you'll get through it"

"That's the thing...I don't think I will" She whispered, as some extra tears spilled down her cheek. Troy stepped closer to her, about to pull her in a caring embrace. She loved how his face was so close to hers, a strand of hair was just dangling in front of his left eye. _His eyes…a gorgeous shade of blue…the type that you could just stare into all day… _His teeth were biting his lower lip, he looked…nervous? Perhaps he was…as to what grade their going to get…or just the fact that everyone was watching them. He then stopped biting his lip and licked them, ready to pull her into the hug. _His lips…oh how I want to see what they feel like…to brush mine against his… _The urge was so strong that she actually couldn't resist it. She was so nervous, she knew that what she was about to do would come with consequences, but she was going to do it anyway.  
Troy leaned in and wrapped his arms around her for the planned hug; she held the front of his shirt and pulled his face down towards hers. She then pressed her lips onto his. She was too busy thinking about all the things that were running around in her mind now that she's just done this to actually realise…that he was kissing her back. It suddenly clicked in her head what she just did, so she pulled away and ran off the stage, out of the drama hall. She leant against the wall and smiled to herself. _He kissed me back…_


End file.
